Ready or not here it comes
by ares lover90913
Summary: What if Achilles didn't die in the Trojan war? What if he became immortal and second in command to Ares? What if he had a daughter who loved music, warfare, yet hated him with a passion? This tells of a girl named Xan, daughter of Achilles
1. Chapter 1

With a tired sigh, Xan, the daughter of the immortal warrior Achilles gnaws on the end of her pencil as she pours over song lyrics of a song she is writing. As of this spring she will have been at camp half blood for three years. She'd been there that long and still has not met her father. She hates Achilles. With a passion. According to her, he ripped away her family by being her father. Hell the girl is utterly alone at camp.

She growls when there is a knock on her door. "Come in..." she murmurs to see Nico DiAngelo walk in with a box of pizza and a smug grin. "Look what I managed to smuggle in Cat." she smiles at Nico's little pet name for her. She doesn't exactly remember when her best friend started calling her that but Apperently all around camp the name has stuck.

"How the hell did you sneak that past Dionysus?" she grins opening the box pulling a slice out nomming on it.

"Shadow travel. Perks of being a son of Hades." he grins also taking out a slice and sitting on her desk to eat it. Now almost twenty, Nico has gained that shaggy, sexy rocker look. His dark hair hangs over his eyes, so hazel they can make any female weak at the knees.

"Wicked." she smiles more."Must be nice getting to travel where you want when you want."

He nods. "It has it's ups and downs. Like traveling straight into a shoot out or strip club."

She shakes her head. "So how are things going with daddy devilest?"

He chuckles. "Does Demeter still trying to shove cereal down our throats count as good?"

She laughs almost spewing soda out her nose.

"I guess it can Nico."

He smiles and looks at her lyrics. "How's the new song coming?"

She groans. "I'm a dead beat on more ideas."

"Well play a bit an let's see how it is."

She nods and picks up her acoustic guitar,tweaking a bit of the chords. She then begins to play singing what she has. (note I do not own this song)

"I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah" she abruptly stops obviously ran out of lyrics.

She looks at him with a 'Well what do you think.' expression.

"Brilliant. Apollo himself should be jealous." he grins.

She giggles and sets aside the guitar.

"Xan, I have a question."

"Yes?" she tilts her head.

"Well, um we've been best friends for a while and I was wondering if um... You'd want to be my girlfriend..." he asks blushing so bad you'd think he was a tomato.

She grins thrilled and kisses him gently on the mouth. "Yes Nico. You waited long enough to ask." after that they made out till midnight then he went back to his cabin with a curious father waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Nico tilts his head, his shaggy bangs falling into his face. What was his father doing here? Only one way to find out. "Hi dad. Whatcha doing here don't you have people to punish or a wife to play with?"  
His father chuckles darkly with humor. "I will let you know I left Persophone thoroughly shagged." He grins. In fashion and facial features both he and Nico have that dark,mysterious man look.  
Nico shakes his head. "So what are you doing here dad?"  
"I heard a certain son of mine is intreasted in a certain daughter of Achilles."  
Nico gulps a bit. He knows his father hates Achilles because the immortal warrior is the only man to escape the underworld to become a god.  
"Uh you hear correct. Xan Crestè is my girl friend."  
"Good. She's a smart girl. You need strong women in your life." Hades nods while talking. His son takes a breath of relief. His dad likes his girl. Though on the other side of camp Xan is having a similar conversation with her father.

"You can't tell me what to do Achilles. Just because your my sperm donor doesn't mean you run my life!" Xan screams at the warrior who's about four times bigger then she is.  
"Actually smalls I can. I am your father and your godly patron. You do as I say when I say it and I say your not dating that Boy of Death."  
"You stripped my family from me! Don't you think I deserve to be just a little bit happy?! Of course you don't cause all you care about is blood, guts and gore. So you can take your dumb ass back to hell!" She yells at him furious beyond belief.  
She found one person worth living for besides her mother and Achilles decides to take Nico from her too.  
He slaps her hard across the face. So hard he knocks her down. She crumbles to her knees holding her face sobbing. Realizing what he did he kneels down to comfort her and apologize.  
She pulls away from him. "Just go..." She sobs. And for once he listens and leaves. Leaving her to cry alone and wish even more for Nico to come.


End file.
